


Sweater Weather

by Kjwillis518



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Possible smut, Swearing, all characters over 16, idk how to tag, slow burn?, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjwillis518/pseuds/Kjwillis518
Summary: Being at Hogwarts in your fifth year is hard enough, but it becomes harder when you realize your gift that has started to surface around a particular blonde haired boy. ( I’ve never written a summary in my life so please ignore it).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Theodore Nott/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever fanfic and I may or may not have written it during the night with some help of the trusty red wine. So sorry I’m advance for any mistakes and I will at some point go through and correct them.

Welcome to your fifth year at Hogwarts you thought to yourself. You’ve spent the last five years learning everything you need to know about magic, much to your fathers dismay. Your mother was a witch, while your father was a muggle who fell in love with Y/M/N. At the beginning he didn’t know anything about magic or even that existed. But once you were born, it all changed when you were changed the color of your cat by just looking at it. 

Now here you were fifth year at Hogwarts, unpacking in your room with Hermione Granger. You two had been rooming together since your second year, ever since you had a falling out with your previous roomate. ( she stole your favorite dress and ruined it so you hexed her without the professors finding out,surprisingly). While you were getting your robes out Hermione was blabbering on about her summer with Ron and Harry while you half listened thinking about how much you missed the lake side of your family’s cottage. 

“What was that Mione?”. You asked when you realized how much you went listening to her questions. 

“Well, I had asked how you were feeling about having advanced potions with Sytherins this year .” She asked quizzically. 

You realized you hadn’t thought about it much less knowing that you even had that class with the Sytherins. You shuddered thinking about what that would entail. While you liked potions, even if Snape taught it, you knew that the rowdy group sought disrupt your marks. 

“Well, I guess I’m more worried that they will distract me from actually learning anything.” You stated grimacing. “ I just hope that I can focus in that classing knowing that they arn’t gonna let us breathe in there.” You said pondering how the class was going to go. You got dressed in your Gryffindor robes as you waited for Hermione to finish tying her tie. Once she finished you gazed up at her with a small smile on your face as you awaited dinner at the Great Hall. 

“ You’re tie looks fine come on, I’m starving let’s go” you said to Hermione itching to go stuff your face with the feast you knew that was going to be present. 

“All right, all right I’m done” she said with an eye roll as you walked out of your dorms giggling to eachother about how much of a goody goody she is. 

You two reached the Great Hall after a minute of laughing to yourselves about your divinations class last year and how you told Mrs. Trelawney that Neville was going to fail Herbology because he had to tie his shoe during an exam. While it was the lamest prediction you could come up with, she believed it none the less. 

Once you had walked in the Great Hall you found the Gryffindor table right away. Seeing Ron stuffing his face was as evident as ever as you chuckled to yourself about how much that boy can eat. You and Hermione walked over and sitting down with you next to Ron, while she sat down next to Harry. Before the feast began Dumbledore was taking about the new teachers of the year and how he was excited to start the new semester fresh. You started tuning out once he said ‘Welcome back’ infavor of glancing around the house tables, while you lingered on the Sytherin table. 

You spotted a perfectly placed white blonde hairdo while glancing around, you knew exactly who it belonged to. Draco Malfoy, the kid/man you’ve been trying to avoid since the first year. You knew the rumors and how cruel and ruthless he could be to kids with muggleborn parents. And frankly you were not trying to be on the receiving end of that torment. While you have been successful most of the time, doesn’t mean his minions don’t occasionally corner you in the library or the halls to torment you. You knew Slytherins were ruthless, but doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt at all. You loved your mom with all your heart and she was your rock when you didn’t know what else to do. Then when hearing these cruel boys call her a ‘ filthy blood traitor’ had hurt you to your core, although you didn’t show it.

While you were looking around the the room you caught eyes with the Sytherin Prince himself, you didn’t mean to, but he gave you a scowl while lifting his lips up and mouthed to you ‘what are you looking at’ and you quickly averted your gaze to Dumbledore as you heard the finishing remarks of his speech. Once he finished the Great Hall was decorated in the most delicious looking food you could ever imagine. You and the rest of the students dug in like it was your last meal. After your plate was filled and you were eating your mashed potatoes like your life depended on it you overheard a loud remark at the Slytherin table. 

“God Potter acts like he owns the place, just because he’s ‘saved ‘ Hogwarts before doesn’t mean he gets to waltz around here like royalty.” You heard the blonde boy practically yell to his friends. “I mean what is exactly so special about him, literally anyone with two sense could figure out half the shit he can” he retorted. You gaze over at him with slight anger in your eyes. Muttering to yourself about how much of a git he was, although it was almost like he read your mind and locked eyes with you with and a sarcastic smirk pressed onto his face. He raised his eyebrow as if challenging you to think something else as you held your gaze with him. You rolled your eyes and broke eye contact with him during back toward the conversation that Ron was having with Harry. You slightly overheard them talking about their upcoming quittich practice and at that point you got bored . You love the game, but hearing the boys talk about it incessantly tends to make you bored. So, instead to decided to ignore them infavor of your pumpkin juice in your cup. 

Once dinner was over everyone started bustling towards their common rooms, eager to get into their beds or talk with old friends. You were feeling th exact same way, ready to get to your room and flop onto your bed ans fall into a deep sleep. Although your thoughts were rudely interrupted as the Slytherin Prince himself pushed your shoulder almost knocking you off balance in the hall. He looked at you and rolled his eyes. 

“Of course some bloody trash would get in my way.” He muttered to himself in his mind, although almost saying out loud . But you picked yourself up and brushed off your skirt and stared right into his grey eyes. 

“Well Malfoy, you may think I’m trash, but have your ever tried looking a bloody mirror? Your face may surprise you.” You said said while rolling your eyes and storming off not waiting for a sarcastic remark back. Although you would’ve missed the baffled boy behind you wondering how in the hell you heard him.


End file.
